From Captive to Queen of His Heart
by raindrops17
Summary: This is a short story about how Dark Link captured Zelda, originally intending to use her as bait to lure Link, but how they fell in love with each other along the way. I do not claim ownership of anything from Legend of Zelda, but I do own this story.
1. Chapter 1

Dark Link waited for night to fall, sitting on the wall outside of Hyrule Castle, swinging his legs. He was terribly bored, and his ultimate goal lay in that castle. The Hero of Time, Link, and his counterpart, was somewhere in that castle. But not yet. First, he had to get to Link through his beloved, Zelda. He sighed and leaned back, closing his eyes. Nothing would happen for a few hours, and he needed some way to pass the time.

Some time later, he shifted in his sleep and rolled over, hitting his face on the cold stones so he sat up with a start. He gazed at the nighttime sky through his crimson irises, noting there was no moon. Perfect, all he had to do was sneak through the castle to Zelda's room, grab her and take off for his castle. Piece of cake, right? Of course, it couldn't be that easy.


	2. Chapter 2

At first, everything seemed to go according to plan. He snuck through the hallways like the shadow he was. Whenever a Hyrulian guard passed by, he covered his eyes so they couldn't see the red glow and paused, holding perfectly still. At last, he reached the massive double doors that led to Zelda's bedchambers and slipped inside. He waited a moment to make sure she hadn't woken up, and glided over to where she lay sleeping. In the candlelight, her features looked porcelain and beautiful. He was awestruck for a moment then reminded himself to keep his mind on his goal. Zelda was merely a tool to achieve what he wanted. Focusing his mind on his task, he slipped his hand under her waist and lifted her in his arms. She came awake, ready to scream, but he clamped his large, rough hand over her delicate mouth. She twisted and tried to escape, but he only held her tighter as he ran through the castle. He passed a guard scanning the hallway, and didn't wait long enough. The guard caught his movement and yelled, "Alert! Guards! Help!" Dark didn't wait to be caught. He burst outside and swung up into the saddle of his horse, Phantom, and shouted,"Hyaa!"


	3. Chapter 3

Zelda stared frozen at the face of the man who held her captive. She was terrified, and tried to speak, but it came out a croak. Clearing her throat, she demanded," Who are you, and where are you taking me?"

He didn't answer for a moment then glanced down at her. His crimson eyes glowed through the dark, and they pulled her in, mesmerizing and seductive. He finally answered," I'm Dark to you, Princess, and you're coming to my castle." She was silent for a moment. His voice… It was so much like Link's, only more huskier and alluring. But she refused to fall into this trap.

"Why? What purpose will that achieve? And before you start to get improper thoughts, I should warn you I will not tolerate being handled inappropriately. "

"Oh, I'm well aware of that, Princess. And my purpose for bringing you to my castle is to lure Link, the Hero of Time." He chuckled once, a low, husky sound at her horrified face.

She couldn't speak for a moment. "Leave him alone," she whispered, "You…you wouldn't dare hurt him…"

"Shhh." He pulled her closer to him and leaned her head against his shoulder. "I assure you, I have no intention of hurting you, my dear princess. You are far too important to my plans."

"I'm not talking about myself! Link, you can't hurt Link!" She shrieked, more out of fear and desperation than any real love for him.

He ignored her, and she noticed they had stopped then. "Where are we?" She asked.

He smirked, and the sight sent a fluttery feeling through her. "My castle." He swung down from the saddle, still holding her, and walked through the door. It slammed behind him, and she heard a click, as if it had been locked.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda woke up, panting and shivering from fear and something else. In her dream, she had seen Link fall and Dark Link standing over him. He leaned closer to her and captivated her with those crimson eyes, and grabbed her chin. "Soon, my princess, you will be mine," he had promised with deadly sincerity.

Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she realized she was in a room with dark furnishings and a red comforter over her. She threw it off, and realized there was someone else in the room with her. Dark rose from where he had been sitting on a chair and started toward her. She shrank back against the pillow, but he merely reached her side and softly stroked her cheek, whispering, "Go to sleep, Princess." She laid her hand over his and pulled it down to her side, then drifted off to sleep, still holding his hand and hearing him whisper softly to her.


	5. Chapter 5

After Zelda fell asleep, he freed his hand and quietly slipped out of her room, not wanting to disturb her rest. He went to his library, his place of solitude when he was confused or needed to be alone. His path had seemed so clear before, but now he didn't know anymore. His goal was to defeat Link, yes, but what next? What next?

Earlier, he had gone to Zelda's room to watch her sleep. Somehow, being around her cleared his mind and calmed him down. When she had made a choked sort of noise, he had risen instinctively and then she had woken up. He had gone to her, because he hated seeing her in distress, and she had clearly been rattled. Before, she was just a tool, and now, she was working her way into his heart, a place that before had seemed dead, but now was coming alive.


	6. Chapter 6

Zelda woke up, feeling refreshed and safe, which was ironic since she was in Dark's castle. Instantly, she remembered last night, and a blush spread through her cheeks. She recalled the gentle feel of his rough hand resting on her cheek, and she wanted that feeling of security to stay with her forever, like a cloak of safety against the world. "Why am I feeling like this?" She thought desperately, "I…I can't be falling for him. He's everything, well the opposite of Link. And Link is… what is Link to me? I don't know my own feelings anymore…" She sighed, rolled over, and then decided she may as well get up, since she knew she couldn't sleep anymore without Dark's safe presence soothing her fears.


	7. Chapter 7

After getting ready, she wandered throughout the castle, until she finally reached the entrance to the outside. She tried opening the doors, but they were locked, as she had suspected. She also didn't see the pair of crimson eyes watching her.

She leaned her forehead against the doors, then turned to go, but was stopped by Dark standing in front of her. She gulped, and slowly looked up at his face, fearing anger. His face was unreadable, which was good, but also bad. What if there was a storm brewing behind the calm? He took her arm and said, "May I speak to you, Princess?"

She swallowed, and managed a, "Of…of course, my… Dark." He led her off to a sitting room and locked the door behind her, then said, "Sit, please." She sat uncertainly in the nearest chair, and watched as he sat down, then leaned forward, pulling her in with his enchanting, beautiful crimson irises. "Look," he began, "The door is locked for a reason. There are dangerous creatures out there, my Princess."

"I…I see." She finally stammered out. There was no deception in his eyes, and she knew he was telling the truth.


	8. Chapter 8

He nodded, then took her arm again, and said, "I'll take you back to your room now." She rose, but Dark didn't move. He stood in her way, and she noticed the door was still locked. She tensed and backed against the wall, but he followed her. "I won't hurt you," he whispered, as he put his hand on her cheek and his other hand on her waist. He tilted his head and leaned in, pressing his lips to hers and leaning back to test her reaction. One touch, and she was instantly craving more. "Dark," she whispered, putting her hand in his silky black hair and this time, she kissed him. He moaned, and pressed her against the wall, but she didn't feel trapped. This was the first time she had ever felt like this, and she knew it was new for Dark too. She loved him, from the bottom of her heart, and she now knew she couldn't live without him.


	9. Chapter 9

She was sleeping peacefully, and she knew she was safe with Dark guarding her in his chair. Suddenly, he jerked his head up. Something was wrong, and he could feel it. He crossed to Zelda's bed and softly kissed her forehead, whispering, "I'll be back, my Princess." He left her room, closing the door behind him, and went downstairs, where he could see Link standing, silhouetted in the moonlight from the open door.

"Dark Link," Link growled," Where is she?"

He coolly walked forward till he stood only a few feet away and said, "Sleeping. It is nighttime, after all."

Link scowled," Then fight me. After all, that is what you kidnapped her for, isn't it?"

Dark responded," In the beginning, yes. But I simply don't feel the same way anymore. Just go. I don't want to fight you and I don't hate you."

Link shifted his weight, and replied, "Then give her to me and I'll leave."

"No. You can't have her. I love her."

Link charged, and Dark quickly pulled out his shield and sword. Their blades met, and sparks flashed. They seemed to be evenly matched, until Dark sidestepped, and seeing his chance, Link rushed in and drew his blade across Dark's side. He gasped in pain, and dropped to the floor. Link turned and rushed up the stairs, searching for Zelda. Finally, he reached her bedroom and pulled her into his arms before running for the exit. She woke up and said," Link!"


	10. Chapter 10

Link dashed past Dark's semi-conscious form on the floor, and his hand twitched upward toward Zelda before his arm fell. "Dark!" She screamed and struggled, trying to break free. Taken by surprise, Link released his hold, and she ran to Dark. "Dark!" She sobbed, touching his face tenderly and crying.

"Zelda! What are you doing?" Link demanded, coming up behind her and resting his hand on her shoulder. "We need to go." He entreated, but she pushed his hand away and started crying harder than ever.

Frustrated, Link tried pulling her to her feet, saying," He's evil, Zelda. Can't you see that?"

She whirled on Link, tears streaking down her face. "He is not evil," she whispered, broken-hearted. "He's nothing but good, and he would never hurt me."

Link stood there, shocked, "But… you and I…" he stammered. She said bitterly," I'm sorry for the way I treated you, Link. You deserve better than me. And, I never meant to give you any indication or lead you on like that. I'm sorry, but I don't love you."

Link stood for a moment; unable to process her meaning, but he also got a strange sense of relief. "I understand," he whispered," And I guess I didn't love you that way either. You were like a sister." Before she could answer, he turned on his heel, and left Zelda alone with Dark.


	11. Chapter 11

"Dark," she whispered desperately, "Come back to me. I love you. I need you here, I can't live without you." Crying, she laid her head on his chest and felt a faint movement. "Dark!" She bolted upright, and saw him reach for her.

"Zelda," he whispered," I love you too." His eyes rolled back in his head, and he passed out.

"Dark! Don't you dare die on me! I need you, you big idiot!" She thought he saw his mouth twitch, and she managed to drag him to her room and onto her bed.

**Dark's Point of** **view-later**  
Dark groaned, slowly swimming up from the depths of unconsciousness. He blinked, his eyes out of focus, but they soon sharpened enough that he could look around and realize he was in Zelda's bed. Wait,what?! He whipped his head around, noticing the blinds were drawn and there was no light coming in so it was probably nighttime. He leaned his head back on his pillow, well Zelda's pillow really, and tried to remember what had led to him being in Zelda's room. The last thing he recalled was that Zelda had said she loved him, and that was after Link had tried "rescuing" her because he thought Dark would hurt her. As if he would ever lay a finger wrong on his beautiful Zelda. After that, they had a fight so Dark got wounded and passed out after he said he loved Zelda.  
Dark could only assume he had gotten up here because Zelda had dragged him up here. How could such a dainty girl possibly get someone heavy like him all the way up the stairs? Whatever, it didn't matter right now. The important thing he was here, but then where was Zelda?

As if on cue, he heard the door creak open, and she entered, carrying a tray with soup on it and placing it on the table next to the bed. She didn't notice him, and he watched her through partially closed eyes, admiring the graceful way she moved, and well, everything about her really. She was perfect just the way she was. She turned to exit, and he must have made some kind of noise, because she turned around quickly, with a soft gasp. "Dark!" She rushed to him, and sat down on the bed, holding his hand and looking at him with love in her eyes. "You're all right! I was so worried, and it's been two days already!"

Two days? His mind took a moment to process that, and he flinched, feeling guilty. "Two whole days? Then where were you sleeping?" He managed, his voice rough from lack of use.

She leaned closer and put her head on his chest. "Don't worry about it, Dark. I just used a couch somewhere. But it's time for you to eat now," she instructed briskly, seeing he was about to say something like," Well, no more couch for you. This is your room, and I'll be gone," and then doing something stupid like trying to walk with that injury.

He shut his mouth, and she sighed, lifting a spoonful of broth to his lips. "You need to eat, Dark. Food will make you get better faster."

He conceded, and drank all the broth. She rose to bring the dirty dishes down to the kitchen, but his fingers gripped her wrist, preventing her from leaving. "Stay with me," he said, already slipping off to sleep.

She smiled and touched his face gently," I promise. I won't ever leave you."


	12. Chapter 12

A few months later, they were laying together in the sunshine outside, when he rolled over and faced her. "Zelda, can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she said, surprised.

He took a deep breath, looked into her eyes, and said, "Will you marry me?"

She grinned, and said, "Isn't it obvious?"

She took a deep breath, and said," YES!"


End file.
